The After-Dinner Dance for Two
by revailex
Summary: One-shot. Jane/Maura, adult activities. Pretty much PWP, written partly in celebration of new episodes soon. See warnings inside, read and review if you'd like.


**A/N: Hola! Sorry I haven't posted anything in, well, a long-ass time. But randomly tonight I felt like writing porn, under the guise of the fact that new Rizzoli & Isles episodes are almost here. But really, I just wanted to write Rizzles porn. So, without further ado, here it is :)**

**WARNINGS: Lesbian adult activities, use of a strap-on, sexual situations, some language, and all that jazz. Read at your own discretion, por favor.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

They hurriedly pushed through the door, quickly shutting it behind them, their hands running all over each other. Maura was pushed against the door, forcefully, drawing a moan from deep within her. Jane's lithe body pressed against her, holding her in place. Maura could feel every inch of Jane against her, including the not so little addition that was situated between the brunette's legs.

Maura moaned again as Jane kissed her, rough and full of lust. She could feel warmth spreading throughout her at the kiss. Each of Jane's touches sent more sparks soaring through her.

She had been anticipating this all evening. They'd had plans to go out to dinner, and Jane, unbeknownst to Maura, had been feeling a little adventurous and decided to wear the strap-on out to dinner. With the help of some baggier pants and dim lighting of the restaurant, no one had noticed.

Maura had had no idea of this addition until they were sitting there eating an appetizer. She had moved her hand to in between Jane's legs, intending to have a little bit of fun teasing her. She wasn't prepared when she felt the hard shaft there instead.

To say Maura was turned on in that moment was quite a bit of an understatement. But, still intent on winding Jane up, she slipped her hand under the waistband of her pants, stroking the toy and applying a bit of pressure, causing the base to press into Jane's clit.

Jane let out a little yelp at the sensation, not having expected it. She turned the noise into a cough, and gave Maura a warning look. Maura just smiled innocently and continued her ministrations, thankful once again for the dim lighting, and for the lack of people in their section.

They had both gotten wound up during this, and, skipping dessert they practically ran out of the restaurant to get back to Jane's apartment, the door of which Maura was still currently pressed up against.

Jane kissed down her neck, biting the satin smooth skin before soothing it with her tongue. She kissed down her throat before moving her lips up to Maura's ear.

"So, Dr. Isles." Jane practically purred into Maura's ear, her husky voice rich with arousal. Maura's eyes nearly rolled back at the sound of it. "Are you ready for me to fuck you? For me to be deep inside you, just like you like it? Fucking you until you're screaming my fucking name? Is that what you want?"

Maura just whimpered and nodded quickly. She'd lost the ability to form even a coherent thought, and the ache between her legs was not helping that in the least.

Jane just pulled her head back and smiled wickedly; she loved reducing the doctor to nothing more than whimpers. She kissed her again before stepping away from her. Maura moaned at the loss of contact as Jane gently grabbed her wrist, leading her into the bedroom.

They stood at the edge of the bed. Jane quickly stripped off her own clothes, down to just the harness and the toy. Maura licked her lips at the sight as Jane moved her hands up under her blouse, running her hands up the smooth expanse of Maura's skin, over her bra, helping to shed her of the shirt. She then moved her hands to the small of the blonde's back, finding the zipper to her skirt. She unzipped it and sent it falling to the floor, Maura, for once, not protesting.

It was Jane's turn to lick her lips at the sight of the woman in front of her, clad in matching red and black lace lingerie that contrasted beautifully with her creamy skin. They stood there, staring at each other for a moment, before Maura decided to take initiative first. She moved towards Jane, pressing her body up against Jane's toned one. The toy fit snugly between them, pressing into each of them. Maura kissed her hard, swallowing the moan that forced its way out of Jane's throat. She kissed down her neck, running her tongue across Jane's collarbone before moving lower.

She brought one hand up to Jane's chest, leaving the other on her back to keep her close. She ran her tongue over one nipple, and then bit it gently as her hand roughly pinched the other one. Jane had one hand on the back of Maura's head, keeping her in place. She switched sides, giving equal attention to her other breast, before straightening up and pushing the brunette to sit on the side of the bed.

Jane was about to protest, she had planned how she wanted to do this, before she saw the blonde sink to her knees in between her legs. She nipped lightly at her inner thighs before moving to the toy, taking just the tip into her mouth.

Jane's hips canted forward of their own accord. The sight of Maura there, on her knees slowly taking more of the toy into her mouth, was one of the most erotic things Jane had ever seen. She could feel the wetness between her own legs growing. She let herself fall back onto her elbows, enjoying the view.

Maura bobbed her head up and down the shaft, before, in one quick movement, taking the entire toy down her throat, her lips surrounding the base. Jane restrained herself from thrusting into her mouth, not wanting to hurt her. But, with one quick glance from Maura letting her know it was alright, she began pumping her hips, steadily fucking her mouth.

Maura had her lips wrapped around the toy, feeling Jane fucking her mouth with it. This, coupled with the smell of Jane's very apparent arousal had her practically quivering with want. So, with one last kiss to the head of the toy, she kissed up Jane's well-defined abs, up over her chest and to her lips. Both were panting, and were in desperate need of release. Maura moved to straddle the brunette, but Jane had another idea.

She stopped the blonde's movements, and gently pushed her aside so she could stand up. She did so, quickly unhooking Maura's bra. She positioned herself behind the doctor, caressing the soft skin of her breasts, lightly pinching at her nipples. Maura moaned, grinding down onto the toy, hoping for just a little friction.

Jane couldn't wait any longer. She slid her hands down the smooth skin of Maura's stomach and hooked her fingers into the barely-there panties, quickly pulling them off, kneeling as she did so, just to get a taste of her girlfriend's arousal. Jane licked around her slit a couple of times, darting her tongue in and out. Maura was keening at this point, in desperate need of release.

Jane straightened herself back up, and spread Maura's legs. Seeing her spread open just for her, wantonly pushing her hips back to try and bring Jane closer, was just too much. She growled, grabbing Maura's hips, and pulled her closer. She slowly ran the length of the toy through Maura's wetness, coating the toy with it. She reached around to slowly finger her clit, lightly drawing patterns on the little bundle of nerves.

Maura wasn't having any more of this teasing. She grabbed Jane's hand, stilling it. She turned slightly, enough to be able to see the brunette.

"Jane, please. Fuck me already. Fuck me hard. Make me yours."

Jane just smirked; she loved it when Maura swore in the bedroom. "As you wish Maur." she said. Without a moment's hesitation, she entered the blonde, sliding in easily due to Maura's arousal.

"Oh my God! Jane!" Maura yelled as Jane filled her, hitting every spot deep inside her. Jane wasn't wasting any time, she set off on a breakneck speed, pulling out to just the tip before slamming back inside her.

Maura managed to match her rhythm, moaning every time Jane pumped back into her. Her hands fisted into the sheets, trying in vain to find something to grasp onto. By doing so, she had let go of Jane's hand, which had gone back to stroking her clit. Her lips, meanwhile, were on Maura's shoulder, kissing and biting, hard. Each bite sent a shiver of pleasurable pain down her spine, stoking the fire that was currently between her legs.

Maura was so close, her words morphing into a string of moans and Jane's name. Jane was close as well, the sound of Maura saying her name while in the throes of passion was just something else. With one particularly hard thrust of her hips and a last bite to the base of her neck, Maura came with a shout. Her legs clenched together, making her even tighter than before. It was perfect stimulation for Jane, who, with two more thrusts, came as well, groaning against Maura's neck.

Jane kissed the red spots she had left, knowing they would bruise later. She slowly slid out of Maura, who shuddered at the loss of that being filled feeling. She quickly undid the harness and tossed it to the floor, not bothering to deal with it now. The two women moved onto the bed, Maura immediately curling up to Jane, drawing the brunette's arm around her.

She turned her head enough to whisper an I love you to Jane, who returned the sentiment. They shared a kiss, full of love, before Maura turned back around, snuggling in close to Jane, both feeling sleep quickly overtaking them.

* * *

**So who's excited for new Rizzles? :D**


End file.
